Yokaigakure
by Lexi the Raven
Summary: After finally getting tired of his host being abused, Kyubi merges with the 6 year old Naruto and causes him to vanish. 7 years later and previously thought mythical village shows up to participate in the Chunin Exams, and one of there Jonin Senseis looked very familiar. mostly Narutoverse with R V characters. Naruto/Moka, outer Moka does not exist.


Ummmmm, sorry I couldn't help it! It was the plot bunnies! I'll go right Twisted Chains and Grimm Protector right after this! Sorry! But ummm, please read? and review?

* * *

6 years, he took the pain of his host for six god dammed years. This was the last time he was allowing the fools to hurt his host. Even if it meant giving up his own life, he would make the boy stronger than any before. The great Kyuubi no Kitsune shoved all of its chakra into the boys coils, effectively ending its own life to save the boy's.

Outside the seal a blonde six year old was crying, trying to protect himself while lying in a fetal position. Suddenly the seal on his navel pulsed red and his blue eyes went blank. An unearthly scream resonated from his throat as a red energy washed over him. His arm and leg bones cracked as they grew and lengthened. His blonde hair bled a red-orange color as it grew and fanned out behind him. His canines grew longer and his whisker marks deeper. His eyes turned from cerulean blue to a glowing violet with narrowed pupils. His ears lengthened and grew to furred tips as red marks appeared under his eyes.

Once the transformation ended the boy stood at a height of 6 ft and looked to be around 17 or 18. He growled and looked at the villagers before raising his head up and roaring loudly before vanishing in a flash of red light. The villagers looked on, all of them seeing the faint outline of the Fourth Hokage behind the boy.

Suddenly they all saw what they hadn't before. The fourth Hokage had blue eyes, so did Naruto. The fourth had yellow blonde hair, so did Naruto. The fourth was married to a woman with blood red hair and named Kushina Uzumaki, the same last name that Naruto had. All at once the villagers fell to their knees in shame of treating two of the greatest heroes son like dirt beneath their feet or someone who needed to be killed.

* * *

-7 years later-

Two figures walked towards the entrance to the Hidden Village with bored expressions. One was a tall teenager with a set of three whisker like marks on each cheek, long red-orange hair and deep blue eyes with red markings underneath. The other was about half a foot shorter than him and had long silver hair and blood red slitted eyes.

The male wore a dark red tank top and black ninja pants, as well as a black cloak with red flames decorating the bottom. On his forehead rested a headband with a F symbol on it and was set in a red cloth.

The girl had on a long sleeved mid-drift black shirt and grey shinobi pants as well as knee high combat boot. She also wore a headband, but not around her forehead. Instead it rested around her waist as a belt and held by a silver cloth.

The girl looked at the ginger, "Naruto-kun, is this where you were born?"

The male, now revealed to be the same boy that was driven out of his village 7 years before looked down at the silverette, "Hai. This was the village that cast me out Moka-chan. And luckily they did, or I wouldn't be where I am today, and wouldn't have such a lovely fiancé, nor such humorous students." He stated, wearing a sly smile, and earning a whack to the head by said fiancé.

"Baka. By the way, why did we arrive without your students?" She asked, looking around and seeing that the three that basically followed the red-head around were not there.

"Heh, they're already in Konoha. The Exam starts tomorrow and they wanted to arrive early and scope out the competition. Shizuka-san is with them and her own team. So Kurumu shouldn't get into too much trouble." He stated, before getting a sweat drop on his head when Moka just glared at him.

"And how do you think your team will fair?" She asked, noticing an incoming chakra signature.

"Eh? Oh, Kurumu, Mizore and Tsukune should be fine. Kurumu can fool almost anyone, except for the Uchihas with her Illusions. Mizore is one of the last of the Yuki clan that is still within Yokaigakure and still true to the Snow Women way. And Tsukune has come very far with his blade skills and his almost perfection at Medical Ninjutsu. Did I mention that he already knows how to channel his medical chakra through his blade to deal even more damage?" Naruto stated, extremely proud of his team.

"Uh huh, what about Shizuka-san's team?" She asked, pinpointing the source and noticed Naruto readying himself unconsciously.

"Hmmm, she doesn't really speak much anymore about them once my team completely dominated her team in a friendly spar. As I've heard it, Gin is able to fully transform into wolf form and surprisingly has two tails, he also has the most speed on their team. Yukari has upped her training in her Kekkai Genkai and can now perform her family jutsu, Wrath of the Cards, other than that she has also upped her aim and strength. Your cute little sister Kokoa is a weapon master with her summon being able to transform into any weapon she needs, she also has been working on her fire Ninjutsu. I think Gin is hopeful he'll be able to join your other sister, Kahlua and his taijutsu friend in the Chunin ranks this year." He stated before glaring at the person watching them.

"You do know that it isn't polite to watch people while they are talking, right?" He called out.

A Konoha ANBU jumped down, slightly surprised that the two teenagers noticed him, "Who are you and why are you heading to Konoha?" He asked.

Naruto held up his passport, "Naruto Shihoin-Uzumaki of Yokaigakure and my companion is Moka Akashiya of Yokaigakure. We are here for the Chunin Exams." He stated, and Moka showed her passport ass well.

The ANBU nodded and leapt away. But froze when the boy's name registered. '_Naruto Uzumaki…? !_' He turned back but was astonished to see that both ninjas were gone. "I must report this to the Hokage." He whispered before vanishing.

* * *

Naruto grinned widely as they strode through the gates and into Konoha. "That was fun. Let's see how the village reacts to their so called demon boy being back." He said to Moka.

The silverette sighed and shook her head, "Whatever Naruto-kun. We need to find the hotel. I believe it's called The Leaf's Will Inn. Shizuka's and your team are staying in rooms 203 and 204." She stated, looking at the confirmation form in her folder before resealing it.

Naruto nodded and they made their way there. They didn't get far before they heard a thump and a raised voice.

"That hurt punk!" Naruto's eyes narrowed and he started off in the direction of the voice. Moka sighed and followed after her angered fiance.

They arrived to see a pink haired girl pleading for a Suna ninja to release a small boy. "Please, let him go. It was my fault." The pink hair girl said.

The boy from Suna grinned and raised a fist, "I think I outta teach this punk a lesson." He said.

Before he could hit the boy a wave of pressure made him drop the boy and look over to the two Yokai ninjas.

Naruto stepped forward with a scowl, "Get to your designated rest areas Suna Genin and stay there until the Exams tomorrow. That way you wont feel the need to punish people that could get you disqualified from the exams. Like the Third Hokage's grandson that you were just about to hit." He said, lessening the pressure and inwardly wearing a smug smile as the Suna Genin sweated.

The Genin nodded and Naruto turned his head towards the tree, "You two can come down now as well." He said to the red head and black haired shinobi.

The red head sand shunshined down and looked at Naruto with a intrigued look. "Who are you?" He asked.

Naruto grinned and put his arms behind his head, "Naruto Shihoin-Uzumaki, the sensei of one of the Yokaigakure teams. This here is my fiance and co-sensei Moka Akashiya. Who are you, Ichi?" He asked, gaining a startled look from all three Suna Genin.

"I'm Gaara no Subaku." Gaara replied, though still shocked at how his fellow ginger knew his Jinchuuriki status. "And how did you know that?"

Naruto smiled at him and then pierced him with a glowing violet eye, "Because I hold nine." He stated with a fanged grin.

Gaara nodded and started to walk away. The black haired boy was furious at the thought of a guy not that much older than him being a Jonin sensei already and turned to demand his secrets only to find him and his fiance gone.

* * *

"Well that certainly was interesting. Is your team well versed in seals?" Moka asked the red head.

"I taught them myself. They are some of the best. Mizore especially. Shizuka's Yukari is a close second to her." He said as he entered the hotel and started to the stairwell.

"So they are prepared to face this Gaara?" Naruto nodded and swiped the keycard and opened the door.

Only to be tackled by three 13 year olds, "Naruto-sensei!" They yelled happily.

Naruto smiled and ruffled all of their hair, "How's it going with my favorite Genin?" He asked.

One of the two females grinned and held up a victory sign, "None of these losers can contest to us. Rumors around town say that the Uchiha only just gained his Sharingan." She had light blue hair and a considerable bust for her age. She was wearing a black, half-zipped half-sleeved vest with her breasts only being covered by purple bandages. Her pants were black and she wore a purple ninja skirt over them. Her forehead protector was tied sideways as a hairband and was set in a purple cloth.

The other female smiled, "Some of the rumors were weird though." She started, taking a light blue sucker out of her mouth. She had messy short purple hair and grey eyes. She was wearing a long-sleeved lavender top with a black shirt underneath and black shinobi pants. Her forehead protector was tied around her head like normal and was held by a lavender band.

The lone male of the group nodded, "They kept talking about a shameful day in the history of Konoha. They kept mentioning a blonde boy that they misunderstood and treated wrongly." He had short dark brown hair and black eyes. He wore a short sleeved black tank with a long dark green coat over it and black pants tied with green bandages. On his back wrested a large buster sword and his forehead protector was tied around his forehead with green cloth.

In order these were Naruto's students, Kurumu Kurono, Mizore Shirayuki, and Tsukune Aono, respectively. Naruto blanched at the mention of his former self before merging completely with the Kyuubi. "I see that they finally figured it out." He stated blandly.

All three students looked at him, "Figured what out sensei?" They asked.

"The fact that the one that the shunned for six years was the son of two of their greatest heroes, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." He said before turning away and looking a Moka, who had placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Uzumaki? Like you… Naruto-sensei?" They all stared at their sensei in shock. Their sensei was the boy that this village had shunned and kicked out so many years ago. They were about to say something more when they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Naruto opened it to see the Third Hokage standing there. He smothered a smile and looked down at the much shorter man, "To what do I owe the pleasure of Konoha's Hokage being here?" He asked, keeping it formal.

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked the red head up in down. He looked like a clone of Kushina and Minato and the whisker marks were high tells. "Is that really you Naruto?" The old man asked.

Naruto froze for a second before looking at his fiance and seeing her nod, "Yes it is Jiji." He whispered as the old man attacked him with a hug.

The red head was shocked to feel tears running down his cheeks and to feel his jacket becoming wet from the old man's.

Suddenly the old Hokage pushed off of him and looked him up and down, and then looked at the Genin and Moka. "So you're a Jonin-sensei in your new village?" He asked.

Naruto smirked, "Not exactly." He said, but refused to elaborate. Instead he turned to his Genin team. "Old man, these are my cute little students, Kurumu, Mizore, and Tsukune." Each nodded in turn, surprised that their sensei was of familiar speaking terms with the Hokage. Naruto then turned to Moka, "And this beautiful lady is Moka Akashiya of the Akashiya Clan, and is also my fiance." He said grinning as the silverette just rolled her eyes.

Hiruzen smiled proudly at him, knowing that Jiriya would have a field day on this, "Congratulations Naruto." He said.

The rest of the night was spent on catching up between the two and friendly chats between the Hokage and Naruto's students.

* * *

The next morning Konoha's Council was called for a meeting. The clan heads, elders and civilian seat holders arrived and were closely followed by the Hokage. They all looked at the old man in confusion about a meeting being called so close to the Chunin Exmas that were starting later that morning.

"I called this meeting today to inform you all of some information that I received last night." Each person looked at him intently, "Naruto Uzumaki has returned to Konoha."

This had an impressive reaction among the council. Civilians were demanding to know where he was to apologize to the Namikaze heir. The clan heads were surprised that the boy even returned to the village that shunned him. And the elders were simply shocked.

"Unfortunately he has not returned to stay." All the council gasped, "He is in fact here to support his students in the Chunin Exams."

The council froze before Shikaku Nara spoke up, "Are you telling me that a thirteen year old boy is a Jonin sensei of a squad of teenagers his age?" He asked incuriously.

Hiruzen shook his head, "He is not 13 anymore. On that day 7 years ago, the Kyuubi was truly defeated, whether by its own power or by the seal. Minato's seal was designed to eventually kill the Biju and for all of its power and knowledge to be merged into Naruto. Unfortunately that happened when he was six. Im sure a few of you remember his transformation from a boy around six to looking like a teenager around 17 or 18. He figured it was his body changing to support the merging. Also unfortunately it seems that he stopped aging at that day and will remain 18 for the rest of his life. The only comfort he takes in this is the fact that his fiance is of the Akashiya Clan." They all were shocked at the revelation and the civilians hung their heads in shame, knowing that they were the cause of damning the boy to eternity.

"Furthermore I have decided that when the finals are here, we will present a formal apology to the boy for our actions against him." Hiruzen stated, getting nods from all of them. "Ok, everyone is dis-" He was interrupted by a tall man with long brown hair and pupilless eyes.

"I must ask you Hokage-sama, how is Minato's son?" He asked seriously.

Hiruzen smiled faintly, "He is happier than I had ever seen him in this village. He has three powerful students and a beautiful fiance. He also said that he does not blame this village for shunning him." He stated before dismissing everyone.

* * *

Naruto smiled as he walked his Genin to the Academy where the first test would be. "Are you guys ready for this?" He asked, looking at all three of them.

Today he had his hair up in a low ponytail and the bangs framing his face, truly making him look like a red headed Yondaime clone. The three Genin nodded and adjusted all their equipment.

"Good. I expect you all to get into the finals. But if you believe you are not strong enough bail yourselves out. Protect your teammates from everything, and never abandon them in fear. Good luck you three. Do your best and show them that Yokaigakure is the strongest village out there!" He said, ruffling their hair and sending them off.

They all nodded and hugged their sensei one more time before heading into the academy. Naruto watched with a smile before heading to the Jonin lounge, where all the Jonin sensei, from any village, would be. Half way there, Moka met up with him and they headed on together.

Back at the Academy Tsukune was shaking his head in disbelief of all the Chunin hopefuls failing to notice the basic of basic illusions set up around the door. I mean come on, this was one of the first things Naruto taught them. Kurumu held a hand over his mouth, "It's a pretest to see who is the best. It's to weed out to competition." She whispered and they started to walk around only to be stopped by an arrogant voice.

"Drop the illusion, I can see right through it." They paused to look at a black haired kid smirking arrogantly.

'_Uchiha…_' They thought before sighing in annoyance and continuing on.

They arrived at the appropriate room and entered, making a bee-line towards the other Yokaigakure team there.

"Yo, Tsukune! Did Naruto-sama finally show up?" A tall and obviously older than them male asked. He had short black ahir that was held back by a headband and brown eyes. He wore a black long sleeved shirt and grey shinobi pants. His forehead protector was tied around his right leg and was set in a black cloth.

Tsukune nodded before being tackled by a girl slightly younger than them, "Tsukune-nii! I missed you." She said. She wore a short sleeved purple Chinese shirt and short black shorts. Her forehead protector was tied around her left arm and set in a black cloth.

The girl was slapped on the back of the head by the last of their team, "Baka, stop drawing attention to us." She had long orange hair that was pinned up in twin pig tails. She was wearing a mirror copy of Moka's outfit.

They were Shizuka Nekonome's team, Ginei 'Gin' Morioka, Yukari Sendo and Kokoa Shuzen. For the next few minutes they conversed among themselves until the door opened with a bang and a tall scary man walked in.

"Shut up and sit down! My name is Ibiki Morino the proctor for the first exam.

* * *

In the Jonin lounge Naruto and Moka stuck to the walls, like most of the foreign Jonins. They watched the others, one in particular for Naruto. A man with most of his face covered and spiky silver hair.

"Don't worry, most of us will be seeing our students soon anyways. I hear they picked Ibiki to be the proctor." A smoking Jonin said.

"Ibiki?" A red eyes female asked.

"Oh yeah, your still a rookie Jonin. Ibiki Morino is the head of the T and I unit of Konoha" The first Jonin explained.

Naruto chuckled, "If my students can survive my training on top of Moka's, they can survive this man." He stated, causing all of the Jonin to look at him.

Kakashi couldn't help but pale as if seeing a ghost. The man before him looked like a red haired clone of his sensei, Minato Namikaze. Hell, he even had the same smirk on his face, "Who are you?" He had to ask.

Naruto smirked, "Naruto Shihoin-Uzumaki of Yokaigakure. But you had already guessed that had you not, Kakashi Hatake?" He stated.

"N-Naruto?" Kakashi stuttered. The red head nodded and went back to talking to Moka, not knowing that he had just started something in the lounge but rather ignoring it in favor of his fiancé.

* * *

'_A paper test!_' All three on Naruto's team thought in shock, starring at the questions before them. Throw anything at them and they are prepared, but this… this is cruel and unusual punishment. And the rules of no cheating, but giving five chances. That meant only one thing, _they had to cheat_!

Kurumu smirked and closed her eyes, layering the room with a heavy and multilayered illusion before opening her eyes to show a slit pupil and her eyes glowing purple. She looked at the person's test that was in front of her and smirked, copying it down to the letter quicker than anyone could see.

Mizore noticed Kurumu's illusion and broke it on herself, smirking when she noticed Kurumu's glowing purple eyes. She snapped her fingers and set up invisible ice crystals everywhere. One crystal was angled to show her the answers on the test of the pink haired Genin next to her. She smirked at the simplicity of it.

Tsukune sighed and broke Kurumu's illusion before activating his Kekkai Genkai and sensing the ink in the papers around him. He opening his eyes and looked at the heat signatures given out by the warm ink and copied the answers down.

Up at the front, Ibiki broke the heavy layered illusion and looked at the now purple eyes girl writing the answers. He glanced over at her female teammate and noticed the slight glimmer of ice next to her and smirked before looking at the final member of their team. The boy had his eyes closed and Ibiki had to choke down a gasp when the boy's eyes opened to reveal yellow-green snake like eyes. '_That Kekkai Genkai hasn't been seen in years. Could this boy be the heir of the Naga Bloodline?!_' He thought in shock.

* * *

Naruto smirked at all the sensei's shock at his student's bloodline. Kakashi looked over at the smirking ginger, "Your student has the almost extinct Naga Bloodline?"

"Of course he does, and it is not extinct or almost there. The Clan is currently residing in Yokaigakure, as well as the remaining Yuki Oni Clan. I've been training him how to control the instincts that come along with it. Tsukune is hoping to become the leader of a Hunter Nin team. Mizore is hoping to be the best Yuki Oni out there and Kurumu is looking for her 'Destined One', because her clan cannot have children if they do not find that one person out there. The funny thing that she does not know yet is the fact that Tsukune is her destined one." Naruto stated, grinning widely at his talented little Genin.

"How is it you came to be their sensei?" Asuma asked.

Naruto smiled, "After I left Konoha I appeared in the middle of Yokaigakure. I was unused to the body I had suddenly been given. My senses were out of whack and I was scared, confused and worried about how these villagers would react to me. Fortunately a young woman took me in and basically taught me how to sort through all of the knowledge that had been shoved in my head from the merging. Her name was Yoruichi Shihoin of the Shihoin Clan. She all but adopted me, but her clan refused to accept my as part of them, but the compromised with allowing me to take her name and add it to my own to show that I supported my surrogate mother and her clan. I trained with my new found abilities for four years and became Jonin. Two years after that I became the Sensei of the 7th squad of Yokaigakure shinobi that consisted of Kurumu Kurono, Mizore Shirayuki and Tsukune Aono. Now I'm here." He said, telling a lot of information and at the same time not saying much.

Kakashi nodded and they all went back to watching the Genin take the test.

* * *

Ibiki looked over all of them and smiled inwardly, '_22 teams remaining. She's not going to be happy._' He thought and jumped back out of the way as a shadow crashed through the window in front of him.

The shadow unfurled and showed a woman with spiky purple hair and mocha eyes with a banner behind her reading, **INTRODUCING THE SEXY AND SINGLE, ANKO MITARASHI!**

Both teams from Yokaigakure blanched. One single thought was going through their mind, '**_She's just like Naruto-sensei!_**' They all shivered.

"22 teams! Damn Ibiki, I didn't know you were getting soft." She grinned evilly at the taller man.

"I'm not getting soft Anko; we just have a good haul this year." Ibiki said, closing his eyes in frustration.

"Well it doesn't matter! I'll have them cut down by half by the time I'm done with them!" She stated with and evil smile.

Tsukune couldn't help but shiver, he had a feeling of what could be coming with having seen that smile on his own sensei all the time. He almost wished he hadn't accepted the application forms. Now they had to deal with someone who could possibly be crazier than Naruto!

'_Why me!_' All the members on his team thought as they followed after the crazy woman.

* * *

Heh eh, hoped you like it, and now I'm going to get right on Twisted Chains and Grimm Protector. Bye!


End file.
